What if Bento Box Entertainment was founded in 1967?
The American animation company that brought you Bob's Burgers ''is none other than Bento Box Entertainment, founded in 2009 by Scott Greenberg, Joel Kuwahara and Mark McJimsey. So what's the alternate universe idea we can imagine about the studio? Well, let's imagine if it would've be founded in 1967, starting as an animation studio that specialized in hand-drawn animation, before expanding into a whole animation studio and media company with movies and television series they produce in all genres. Here're the changes: List of changes * Bento Box Entertainment would've have been originally known as Rose Brothers, LLC (1967-1972), then Rose Studios (1972-1984), then Rose Entertainment (1984-1992), then Bento Box Media (1992-2000), and then Bento Box Enterprises (2000-2004). * Bento Box Entertainment would have its original founders named Brandon Rose, Dominic Rose, William Rose and Stephanie Rose (not real people, just made up). * Bento Box Entertainment would've have been started as an animation studio that specialized in hand-drawn animation before expanding into a whole animation studio and media company. * Bento Box Entertainment would've had it's video game division formed in 1992. * Bento Box Entertainment would've had it's Japanese animation studio named Silver Angel Productions. Information 'Bento Box Entertainment''' is an American animation studio and also a media company founded in 1967 by Brandon Rose, Dominic Rose, William Rose and Stephanie Rose. It is located in North Hollywood, California. It is a subsidiary of Fox Corporation and operates under the Fox Entertainment division. History Bento Box Entertainment was established in 1967 as Rose Brothers, LLC by Brandon Rose, Dominic Rose, William Rose and Stephanie Rose as an animation studio that specialised in hand-drawn animation. Productions Films 1960s-1970s *''Penguins of the North'' (1973) *TBD *TBD 1980s * * * * *''Nation of War'' (1984) * * * * * 1990s * * * *''The 4AM Club'' (1992) * * * * * * * * * *''The Glove and Boots Movie'' (1996) * * * * * * * * * * * 2000s * * * * * * * * * * * * 2010s * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2020s Television 1960s-1970s * * * * * * * * 1980s * * * * * *''Glove and Boots'' (1985-1990) * * * * 1990s * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2000s * * * * * * * * * * * 2010s * * *''Bob's Burgers'' (2011-present) * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Alien News Desk'' (2019-present) * *''Lazor Wulf'' (2019-present) * 2020s * * Cancelled projects Other media Logo history 1967-1972 Rose Brothers LLC logo.png|1967-1972 Rose Brothers Symbol.png|Symbol only. Rose Brothers LLC logo (1967, On-screen).png|1967-1972 (On-screen) 1972-1984 Rose Studios logo 1972.png|1972-1978 Rose Studios Symbol.png|Symbol only. Rose Studios logo (1972, On-screen).png|1972-1978 (On-screen) Rose Studios logo 1978.png|1978-1984 Rose Studios logo (1978, On-screen).png|1978-1984 (On-screen) 1984-1992 Rose Entertainment logo.png|1984-1992 Rose Entertainment Symbol.png|Symbol only. Rose Entertainment logo (1984, On-screen).png|1984-1988 (On-screen) Rose Entertainment logo (1988, On-screen).png|1988-1992 (On-screen) 1992-1997 Bento Box Media logo 1992.png|1992-1997 Bento Box Media Symbol 1992.png|Symbol only. Bento Box Media logo (1992, On-screen).png|1992-1997 (On-screen) 1997-2002 Bento Box Media logo 1997.png|1997-2000 Bento Box Enterprises logo 2000.png|2000-2002 Bento Box Media Symbol 1997.png|Symbol only. Bento Box Media logo (1997, On-screen).png|1997-2000 (On-screen) Bento Box Enterprises logo (2000, On-screen).png|2000-2002 (On-screen) 2002-2004 Bento Box Enterprises logo 2002.png|2002-2004 Bento Box Enterprises Symbol 2002.png|Symbol only. Bento Box Enterprises logo (2002, On-screen).png|2002-2004 (On-screen) 2004-2006 Bento Box Entertainment logo 2004.png|2004-2006 Bento Box Entertainment Symbol 2004.png|Symbol only. Bento Box Entertainment logo (2004, On-screen).png|2004-2006 (On-screen) 2006-2009 Bento Box Entertainment logo 2006.png|2006-2009 Bento Box Entertainment logo 2006 (Horizontal).png|2006-2009 (Horizontal) Bento Box Entertainment Symbol 2006.png|Symbol only. Bento Box Entertainment logo (2006, On-screen).png|2006-2008 (On-screen) Bento Box Entertainment logo (2008, On-screen).png|2008-2009 (On-screen) 2009-present Bento-box-logo.png|2009-present Bento Box Entertainment Symbol 2009.png|Symbol only. Bento Box Entertainment logo (2009, On-screen).png|2009-2013 (On-screen) Bento Box Entertainment logo (2013, On-screen).png|2013-2018 (On-screen) Bento Box Entertainment logo (2016, On-screen).png|2016 (On-screen, seen on pilots from Bad Guys) Bento Box Entertainment logo (2016, On-screen) 2.png|2016 (On-screen, seen on the first episode of Legends of Chamberlain Heights) Bento Box Entertainment logo (2018, On-screen).png|2018-present (On-screen) Trivia *TBD Poll /Poll Category:Bento Box Entertainment Category:Alternate Reality Category:Theories Category:What If? Category:American animation studios Category:Animation studios Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Companies Category:TobySilva77's ideas Category:TobySilva77's Theories Category:Fox Corporation